wtfolklorefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 071 - Seasick Siggi
Book of Doug Touchpoints Episode Touchstones * Carman gives Tyler and Gordie two stories to choose from: ** The Two Sisters who were Entrapped into a Mountain ** Hobogi (Iceland) * Tyler chooses Hobogi because it sounds like other words like hoagie and boogie. Featured Story "Hobogi", collected by Andrew Lang in the Brown Fairy Book, originally collected in Nuicelandic Volksmarchen (sp?) Overall Plot * Two peasants had three daughters and the youngest was best. * One day, their parents realized their daughters would want marriage someday soon. * The father asks the eldest the name of her husband and she says, "Only Sigmund." Dad is cool with that because there are lots of Sigmunds. * Second daughter says, "Only Siggurd." Dad is still cool with this. * Helga, aka youngest and bestest, is about to say Nyall but a voice whispers in her ear to say Hobogi and then she says, "Hobogi," against her will. * Local men hear about the girls' choices and all of the Sigmunds and Siggurds start to swarm. * Some other men with other names show up, including some Nyalls, but Helga never sees them somehow. * The two eldest pick their favorites and decide to share a wedding day. * At the celebration, a gross old dude approaches Dad and says that his name is Hobogi and he's taking Helga, please. Helga is shocked but doesn't run. * Dad wants to put off dealing with this, but when the feast ends Hobogi brings up a gorgeous horse with gorgeous saddle and demands that Helga come see his house, and then she can go back home. She doesn't really want to but something inside her forces her to obey. * She gets up on the horse and he jumps up (literally) in front of her. Almost like he's not actually old! * They ride some miles and find a cool meadow with great sheep. Hobogi says they belong to him but she can have the best sheep. She's pretty pleased. The same thing happens with some cows and some horses. * They arrive at a ramble down shack which is apparently his home. However, when she gets inside it is full of all the nice things. Hobogi says that it's time to leave but to come back in three days and they'll have the wedding and feast, etc. * Her parents are thrilled at her return but she refuses to tell them about anything that she saw until they see it themselves. * The day comes, everyone goes, and the sisters are super jealous about all of the animals that Helga's going to get. They feel better when they see the house until they get inside. * The wedding dress is also amazing, so they decide to sneak outside at night and put it in the ashes. * Hobogi predicted that though and changed the ashes to roses and magics them stuck in the ash pit for a full day. * The next day, the ugly exterior has been changed for a cool palace and Hobogi's uggo face for a handsome prince face. The end. Discussion Points * Too Many Siggi's who may or may not be care bears * Rogue ventriloquists that live beneath floorboards are plentiful and dangerous in Iceland. Sometimes, they interbreed with hypnotists to form hyptriloquists. * Scurs (a made-up name invented when Tyler misheard "scores"), Sigmunds, and Siggurds have a symbiotic relationship where the Sigmunds and Siggurds marry up the eligible bachelorettes and the Scurs marry the 21-year-old spinsters. * What Am Hobogi, Why am Hobogi Notable Quotes * Carman: If we can't get the Great Gazoo we're gonna get Rumplestiltskin. Category:Episodes